Demon Take Over
by WildCard555
Summary: Originally a One-Shot named Different Forms of Torture. This fanfic is inspired heavily by the Tartarus Arc with the mature twist we have all been thinking of sense Erza was bound naked in a torture chamber by Kyouka. Warning Mature Readers Only! Not suited or meant for readers under the age of 18, or the weak of heart! Again Mature Readers Only! You have been warned!
1. Different Forms of Torture?

UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! You know how sometimes you get an idea for a story that just won't leave you alone until you type it out. Yeah that's what happened to me on this one, and I really hate myself for doing this but because no one else seems to be doing it I will. Cause I'm not letting this one pass by like I did with the potential Lucy x Flair from over a year ago. That's right I'm doing Erza x Kyouka because Hiro Mashima obviously wants someone to put the mature twist on this scenario.

Warning! **Mature Readers Only! **I Repeat! **Mature Readers Only! **You have all been warned!

If this story is deemed 'too mature' by the moderators please just ask/tell me to take this down, and I will do so. Or please only take this story down and not my account. I really don't want to potentially lose my account over this story. I'll gladly take it down if the moderators tell me to do so.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

**Different Forms of Torture.**

(I really hate myself for what I typed below .)

"You sure can take quite a beating Little Robin." Kyouka grinning evilly taking pride in how she had damaged that once beautiful human body with little damage to the face. The demon only wanted pain filled expressions ruin that face. "How much more can you take before you go into shock, or just die from all the pain. Just tell me where Jellal is and I'll let you and your friend go."

"Ne-ver." Blood pooling on the edges of Erza's lips. "Let Mira go." Concerned for her Nakama, and what her captors are doing to her. It might only have been a few days since being taken captive, but if felt like all this pain and torture has been going on for months on end. Currently the only blood leaving her body was from her mouth. Her once fair skin now littered with bruises, and several scars that had long stopped bleeding.

The demon was actually getting a little concerned. _'She really will die if any more pain is inflicted on her body_.' Having nearly maxed out her sensitivity to pain. _'She's our best bet in finding Jellal so she can't die yet. Perhaps a different form of torture is necessary to break this one.'_

"What's next?" Never letting her defiance disappear as her pain racked body was only being held up by her numb bound arms.

Raising her hand showing a glare of pure hatred as opposed to her calm calculating one.

Closing her eyes the Fairy Tail mage braced herself for the blow. Only it didn't hit her. No she felt the hand only it was caressing her cheek. Opening up her eyes did she see the demon smiling at her sweetly.

"Clearly I can't break you down with the typical form of torture even with your body so acute to pain." Leaning her face in until her lips touched her victims lips.

If she had any strength left in her she would have torn those lips off with her teeth. All she could do was dangle there confused wondering what was to come next. The thing really puzzling her was why those damned lips felt so good pressed to her own.

Separating from the human. "Perhaps a different form a torture in necessary for you Little Robin."

Before she could question it did Titania feel a gloved talon-like hand grab and begin fondle her left boob. Immediately she started to feel major bliss she normally wouldn't have felt without more foreplay.

"Like instead of intensifying the pain you feel I'll intensify how sensitive you are to more intimate touch." Enjoying the beginning of the war between mind and body as the humans face would relax for a second in enjoyment only to squinch up in defiance to deny what her body felt and would come to crave.

"Do yo-your wor-worst." Not believing how sensitive she had become to such simple touch.

"For someone who has yet to bear any children you sure do have a couple of large tits." Roughly rubbing it in a large circular motion. "My Little Robin."

Half biting down on her tongue to hold back moans her body was forcing her to make. "St-Stop." Face heating up from her breast being fondled and squeezed.

"Feeling sensitive are we?" Grabbing hold of the other one with her empty hand. "Seems you've had experienced with this before." Quickly spotting the captured Fairy biting down on her lips. "I wonder how long you can fight my touch with me heightening your sense of pleasure instead of pain the longer we go?"

"Go T-To Hellllllllll!" Mind trying to keep her defiant as her body wanted to give into its base desires.

"Tell me where Jellal is and I will stop." Taking a long lick of the redheads neck from base to the tip of her ear.

Utterly disgusted from being licked feeling shiver going down her spine. "Fu-Fuck yo-you!" Feeling her nipples being teased around the edge making them harden up.

"No Little Robin." Lowering herself until her eyes where level with the naked woman's large bosoms. "I'm going to Fuck you until you love me...Or tell me where Jellal is." Licking the right nipple a few times to harden it up before latching onto it to suck on it.

"St-Stop it." Nearly giggling from the building bliss growing in/on her boobs. One being massaged while the other being sucked/slobbered on by the demon torturer. Words going on deaf ears as they were getting worked on even harder now feeling teeth brushing her hardened buds.

"You taste like metal and blood. Humans don't usually like that metallic taste because how similar it tastes to blood. We demons on the other hand find it intoxicating." Switching up what she was doing the each booby.

Eventually the pleasure got to a point Erza could no longer suppress her moans. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cumming only from her tits being played with.

"Tell me where he is!" Kyouka knew her victim wouldn't break so soon. The main thing was letting her know she was more than willing to keep this up in order to get what she wanted. The demon always got what she wanted. "Do so and I'll let him fuck you before I kill him."

"I don't know where he is." Already feeling dirty she wondered just how dirty she would be feeling if the demon kept on defiling her. "And even if I did I would never tell you." Leaning as close to the demon as she could. "I'd rather die than betray someone I love." Face matching the devotion in her voice.

Grinning from what she just heard. "I'm really going to enjoy tearing those broken wings off of you Little Robin." Hovering her lips over the redheads left ear. "Unlike basic torture methods I can keep this up without having to worry about you dying on me." Placing her left palm in the middle of her cleavage and slowly and sensually sliding it down toward her neither region.

Despite what she was telling her body it shivered with anticipation for more of the demon's touch. Eye shooting open when she felt that same hand cup over her vagina. "You won't get anything from me."

"I'll get you to tell me what I want to know." Doubling the mage's sensitivity to pleasure before rubbing those moistening lip with her middle and index fingers. "I'll turn you into a full fledged whore with pleasure if thats what it takes" Shoving not one both fingers inside the woman.

Feeling an electrical tingle intensifying in her core that shot all the way up her spine. "Do-Don't yo-ou da-a-re." Erza threatened as her body shivered from the two intruding fingers started to not only pump in and out, but also wriggle around inside.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Kyouka enjoying the redhead squirm from her touch. "From what I've collected on you I thought you'd be a virgin." Not feeling a hymen as her fingers worked their magic. "Guess this bird got a thrill of flight before I ever got a chance to see it soar for the first time first hand."

"So, so wh-hat?" True she wasn't 'pure', but she was by no means a slut like she was being made out to be. It was her code. If she was with someone in an intimate manner she'd only be with them until they were over with each other.

"What was his name." Rubbing harder on the inner walls feeling her finger getting wetter and wetter as they tightened down around her appendages.

"No-none of your bu-business." Being as defiant as possible through breath hitching as the pleasure she was being forced to feel kept on building and spiking.

"Tell me the man's name who made you a woman." Pressing her thumb down on the clit to massage it to further heighten the stimulation.

Biting her tongue down the equip mage refused to answer such a question. Only the longer she defied the harder it became as the demon quickly bringing her to orgasm. Something she refused to do with those filthy fingers of hers. "MMMMnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNN!" Her defiant wall crumbling down with the sensation doubling.

"Tell Me!"

Fighting as long as she could, but couldn't hold it in any longer once she reached her high. "NATSU!" Screaming the man's name out who she first had sex with as she orgasmed for the second time. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Yes Erza's first sexual partner was her lovable pink-haired idiot of a Nakama. In truth all the relationship between the two was purely physical, only using the other to cope with the loss of their first loves Lisanna and Jellal. No one in the guild ever found out as they continued to act as they always did when around others. That was until Natsu had brought Lucy to the guild the sex stopped between the two as they slowly started their relationship. This left Erza in a slump until forced to relive her nightmares in the Tower of Heaven a few months later were she came to terms she was in love with Jellal making her incapable of killing him. In the final minute of the Tower she believed Jellal died only to later be imprisoned after the whole Nirvana situation. Just when she was ready to let him finally go did the two of them finally have their night together. Due to his circumstances with the law they aren't able to be together vary often, but when they get it they cherish every second of it and each other.

Kyouka grinned at finally breaking the human down. "So you can be broken Little Robin." Hand drenched after the woman let out her love juices on release. Licking her talon-like finger. "You taste nice." Leaning down brushing those scarlet locks back so she could suck on her elegant neck.

Erza looked away having lost her first battle of will, leaving her neck even more exposed in the process. Hating it even more now that both women now knew that the great Titania could be broken by this means of torture. Still she was no where near ready to give in. "You're going to need more than those wretched fingers and lips of yours to break me again." Even though the only thing keeping her up at the moment was those damned chains sealing her magic away. If not for them she'd be lying on the floor riding out her release as soft thrilling kisses showered her neck.

"That's fine by me." Speaking in between kisses on the humans neck. "I have something else I wanted to use to break you down." Reaching down to her dominnex skin tight suit she removed the crotch area leaving her bottomless with the leggings falling down her slender bird like legs.

"Wh-What the Hell is th-that!" Not believing what she just saw.

"Like what you see do you little robin?" Kyouka now holding a rock hard girthy ten-inch dick in her hand.

"Yo-You're a-a?" Really beginning to fear what she would be put through to spill her secrets to this devil woman. Body betraying her as more of her nectar poured out of her pussy and down her weakened legs.

"I'm the best of both worlds." The tormentor grinned lifting up her ball sack to reveal her own pussy to her victim. Looking down between the humans leg she could see the mere sight of her cock had gotten her more aroused as the juice were just coming out now. "Without your hymen, and how ready your body is I could put this inside you in one quick thrust."

Fear and disgust quickly took over as she thrashed around doing everything she could to break the chains to get away. That came to an end when both her legs were pick up leaving only her dangling by her bound arms now taking on her full weight. "I'm going to kill you!" Felling her entrance being poked at making her body shiver with anticipation.

Grinning evilly. "No you won't" Shoving her entire length in in one violent trust. Once fully embedded Kyouka felt her lower body get drenched. "What a lewd woman you are Erza. Cumming when all I've done is become one with you." Using her curse in the opposite way on herself she was with Erza so she could fuck her senseless.

_'How many more times will my body betray me?_' Tightening down around that demonic cock that made her cum simply by having it enter her body. Little did she know her sensitivity was periodically being increased the longer she refused to give her lovers whereabouts.

"Just give in Little Robin." Pulling back. "Give into your lust and tell me Jellal's locations as I give you a glimpse of your heaven." Plunging back in setting a pace that normally would have made a regular woman cry out in pain, but thanks to her magic only the euphoria of sex would be felt without any pain.

"I'll...Never...Tell...You...Anything." Erza panted heavily feeling that demonic cock digging deeper and deeper inside her. Eventually the motion caused her boobs to bounce up and down. "I'll... Never...Betray...My...Loved...Ones!" Legs involuntarily wrapping around the demon raping her.

Caressing the inside of those legs trying to match up to the rhythm she'd set. "We'll well past that point now little Robin." Kyouka said fully enjoying her newest victims face squirm defiantly with each thrust despite the body doing its best to fulfill its lustful needs for several minutes.

Erza's sanity began to dwindle away the longer she was being raped. _'I can't cum from this!'_ Body willingly allowing the invading cock to ravish it bringing it into a string of continual orgasms.

For Kyouka it had been such a long time she'd had need to use sex to break someone down she had forgot how wonderful it was to have a pussy squeezing around her begging for more bringing it to numerous releases before ever getting its own. Then again thanks to her curse she could control her own sensitivity as well allowing her to last as long as she wanted to last. "I think I'm about ready."

Before she could even ask did she feel it swelling up inside her. "Don't!" Begging like he life depended on it. Her legs on the other hand did their best to make sure it got its release.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." Picking up her pace ready to cum for the first time with her latest victim.

Fear running rampant through the redheads mind as her body was betraying her feeling yet another orgasm fast approaching, promising to be the strongest one she'd ever had. "JELLAL!" Pretty much begging for forgiveness as she moaned at the top of her heaving lungs expecting for hot semen to enter her. That feeling never came as she soon felt hollow. "Wh-What...Ow" Feeling boiling seed being sprayed all over her front.

"Oh its not yet time for that Little Robin." Kyouka enjoying the sight before her as she continued to stroke her still rock hard cock. "That's what you humans would call a warning shot." Smirking oh so venomously.

Erza barely catching on to what she was being told as her orgasms were excruciatingly slowly dying down, and slowly getting her senses back to be able to think. To say she felt violated right now would be the understatement of the millennium. She felt repulsed feeling that cruel demons seed slowly dripping down her beaten pale skin. Yet at the same time she knew her mind would be broken if she was forced to go through that again. Hell if not for those magically draining shackles on her wrists holding her back her body would be on Kyouka begging for that second go around.

Breaking the chain but not the shackles the human fell onto her curvy ass. "How did that feel?" Mocking the human with a grin pointing her still erect ten inch fat cock in her face.

Erza found herself staring at that bulbous cock-head still leaking white hot seed. The longer she store at it the more she wanted it back inside of her. With what little will she had left she looked away from the masked woman's 'manhood'. As fucked up as the whole situation was that was the strongest orgasm she had ever had, yet still it had yet to simmer down at all. Even though she never wanted to be touched that way again her body felt it could be taken to an even higher euphoria.

"I'll take that defiant silence as the best you've ever had." Crouching down to lick her victims cheek earning a quick sexy moan. "And I'm only getting started with you." Forcing the redhead to look at her she Claimed those red lips

Still riding her string of highs Erza's body acted on its own kissing back. For the first time since escaping the Tower of Heaven she had become fully dominated, only this time she liked it. Next thing she knew she was on her back with Kyouka's larger breasts smashing down on her own still kissing that damned demon like she was the love of her life.

"At this rate you'll do whatever it is I want you to do so long as I fuck you in the end." Feeling yet another human turning into putty in her hands to mold however she wanted.

_'She's right_.' For the first time knowing her pride would completely vanish if she got fucked like that again.

"I bet you'd feel even better if I came inside you this time." Lining her demonic cock with the human pussy.

Thinking back to her previous sexual encounters she quickly agreed with Kyouka. She only ever let Natsu and Jellal cum inside her on safe days, and it always felt so much better when they didn't pull out. _'No Stop!_' Screaming at her body to fight back however it could. Not wanting to become a slave to either this fucking demon, or the pleasure corrupting her.

"You want me don't you." Kyouka's voice bleeding lust. "You want me to fuck you again." Only inserting the head. "You want me to fill you with my seed don't you Little Robin."

And that was it. Erza's mind broke not from the sex, but from the want of having it. "Yes! Yes! YES!" What little shame she felt in her utter defeat soon was replaced with the thoughts of how she would be fucked this time around. "Make this Little Robin yours. Fill me with your seed."

Grinning that she broke the human so soon. Then again she still had yet to meet one human who could resist her sexual torture for very long. "Well then if you really want to be mine." Reaching down south she placed a talon like hand just under the her slaves bellybutton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out her loudest moan yet feeling her insides melting from whatever her master had done to her. "I want to be yours and only yours!" Now more than ever wanting to have sex.

"Then you'll have no problem bearing my children." Removing not only her top finally revealing her own glorious tits to her lover, but also her breath takingly beautiful face as her long dark blonde hair fell down her back. "Will you?" Halfway inserting her penis feeling the human's tightness welcoming her back in.

"Wh-What?" Somehow regaining her senses, but not control of her body. _'Am I about to be impregnated with this demon's child.'_ She asked herself fearfully as her womb was begging for seed to drench it. At the same time that fear increased her excitement levels in her making her want it even more. "N-No I'd never."

"But isn't that the reason two being have sex." Slowly getting the rest of herself back inside. "To make a baby." Leaning down to kiss Erza's lips passionately while massaging both sets of boobs with the others.

Breaking away from the kiss. "I'll never have a demon's baby." Trying to squeeze that now disguising thing out of her, or so she thought only feeling her pussy trying to milk it instead.

"It comes down to this simple choice for you little robin." Beginning the second round with her newest love-slave. "Either tell me where Jellal is, or be prepared to give birth to my demon children till your body is unable to do so like I've done to so many other." Using her own curse on herself to speed up the process instead of numbing it like last time.

Fear shooting throughout Erza's entire being feeling a set of orgasms about to happen for both women. "Don't cum inside me!"

"But you just begged me to not so long ago." Kyouka looking hurt by the change of heart.

"I changed my mind." Unable to move her body she had to do her best to stop her with only words.

"Breaking a promise you made to a demon." She tsked. "That will cost you greatly for a demon to ignore a promise a human made to it." Knowing her victory would soon be in hand.

The once proud Fairy Tail mage knew what the price would be for not being impregnated.

"Tell me where Jellal is or bear your first of many demon children with your master Kyouka." During the whole deal making the blonde devil never stopped or even slowed down her pace.

Erza felt herself being torn by the decision present to her. She couldn't reveal Jellal's whereabouts. Not only would they kill him, but they would unleash the power of 'Face'. She also couldn't let Kyouka turn her into a breeding tool for demons. 'What do I do?' Tears streaming down her face. If the redhead didn't make up her mind soon the choice would be taken away from her. Then it hit her. _'Kyouka will keep on fucking me until she threatened to stop until I tell where Jellal is if I ever wanted to keep having sex with her.'_ In that moment she knew no matter what her blue-haired love would die because of her. The only question was how long could she hold out, and hope to be saved along with Mira from this living nightmare.

"Now or never Little Robin." Threatening one final time before she could no longer hold back a life changing orgasm.

'_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_ Unsure which cruel fate to take.

**The End.**

* * *

That my fantastic readers is the end of this one-shot. Gotta say I'm really starting to Love how dark these past couple of chapters of Fairy Tail have become. Right when I was losing hope in Tarturous after Tempesta, and Jackal got demolished, but now, oh god please don't screw up this darkness Hiro Mashima.

For those of you waiting for someone to do a finfic down these line I have two words for ya. You're Welcome. Now excuse me while I go take a long hot shower as I feel extremely dirty for writing this fanfic.


	2. A Change of Plans?

God I hate myself even more right now. Okay so this is no longer a one-shot. God damn my dark imagination. Seriously I really think I have a problem right now, But I blame Hiro Mashima for giving me said inspiration(and a bunch of Doujins I read on a certain site.). (sighs)Why can't I ever get inspiration to write something happy.

Quick note yes I added Natsu in on the main characters with Erza, but is by no means makes this a NaRza fanfic. Even with them being former sexual partners in this story.

**Newserkzzz**: Then I think Hiro Mashima would like me as he clearly wants people to make more hentia/doujins of his work. Seriously outside of one-shot pictures there isn't really all that much for this anime.

**The Keeper of the Worlds**: I honestly think it might just be a specialty of mine.

**FanFictionHunter**: Thank you for understanding and also feeling dirty for having these thoughts as well. Makes me feel so not alone.

**KingofHeartless'09**: Originally when this was a one-shot no. With this now becoming a series scroll down and read.

Warning! **Mature Readers Only!** I Repeat! **Mature Readers Only!** You have all been warned!

I Own Nothing, and right now that is probably a vary good thing.

* * *

**A Change of Plans?**

**(A.K.A. Chapter 2)**

Erza kept thinking of the two options presented before her. Tell Kyouka where Jellal is, or be forced to carry a demon's baby. All while said demon kept raping her while her body craved more and more of the sheer pleasure she was being forced to feel. _'I'm going to fuck you until you love me._' Word replaying her mind. Oh how true those words are. She hated how defiled she had become so quickly, she hated that her heart was being stolen is such cruel fashion, she hated how indescribably amazing it was making her feel, she hated several more things, but what she hated the most was that her mind was quickly giving into her bodies most basic of desires wanting nothing more than to be fucked senseless by that cruel yet beautiful demon.

"What's it going to be little Robin?" Underestimating her curse on herself fighting to keep herself from exploding with each thrust.

Making her decision the redhead turned her head away from her tormentor she wrapped her legs around the demon's waist. Body no longer restrained it was now playing catch up to meet the pace pounding into her. "AAAAHHHHHH! AAAHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Moaning now unrestrained each time her womb was pressed by the demon's cock.

"So that's your answer then." Obliging the redheaded human preparing to unload into her.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Moaning with every ounce of oxygen in her long hitting her umpteenth orgasm from the demon who just emptied itself inside her. Neither Natsu nor Jellal had ever given her one nearly as intense as the one she was experiencing right now. Her insides felt like they were melting with the thick white hot seed pouring and now swimming inside her womb. With all the torture and euphoric pleasures the redhead was subjected to she could no longer keep herself conciseness and fell asleep with Kyouka still inside her. One thought kept repeating. _'I won't betray my loved ones no matter what happens to me.'_

Kyouka a little stunned. She pulled her big gun out so soon with the threat of pregnancy. No woman has ever defied her when she gave that threat. Sure normally she'd take more of her time getting women addicted to sex before playing that card. "I will break you Little Robin!" Quickly pulling out, standing up, and putting her attire back on. "I know I can break you. the only question is how long will you hold out until I make you moan Jellal's Location." To be honest she planned on cumming inside the human even if she did tell her where Jellal was. Sure it would be a promise unkept by a demon(no surprise), but they needed a new demon to take over Jackal's spot. With how strong this woman was there was no doubt in this demon's mind she would ever produce any weak offspring, especially with her seed being used.

"I'll be back later my Little Robin." Looking back at her prisoner before existing the room. minutes of walking though stone corridors she found herself in a lounging style room with four of her fellow demons. Silver, Sayla, Franmalth, and Torafusa.

"Did you get Jellal's whereabouts." Torafua asked.

"Not in this session." Taking as seat on a dark red couch in the room. "I managed to break her a couple of times, but eventually she reveal everything I we want to know."

Franmalth noticing a lack of blood on the torturer's clothing. "You used that form of torture?" Pointing at Kyouka's crotch. "Didnt'cha?"

Smirking. "She's currently breeding the first of several demons for our army."

Silver hid his emotions on the reveal, the other two male demons grinned evilly, and Sayla remained emotionless.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE?" A loud roar made its way through the Tartarus home base.

"What was that?" Kyouka asked unaware of any new male prisoners being taken in.

"The Fucking human who killed Jackal." The armored demon cursed.

"Had it not been for that he'd be dead right now.' The reptilian demons spoke. "Death would be to good a reward for him after killing one of us."

"Him?" Sayla asked.

"Natsu Dragneel." Silver said calmly. "I thought freezing him once would silence him." Getting ready to head back towards the dungeons. "Guess I'll just have to freeze him again." Turning around did he see Sayla was starting to make her way towards the prison cells.

"Where are you going?" The reptilian demon Torafusa asked Sayla.

"To calm this Natsu down." Disappearing out of sight from the others. "I'll make sure he doesn't disturb our plans again." Walking into the prison cell housing both Natsu and Lisanna. Looking at the naked duo who were attempting to break the magic binding chains. They still had yet to notice her even after opening and closing the cell door. "Who gave you that towel." Asking mono-toned looking at the two humans handcuffed by magic sealing shackles behind their backs.

Both Fairy Tail mages glared at the demon they just noticed inside their cell. Well Lisanna did until she recognized the demon who controlled her older brother, and forced him to sell his soul for her sake. "You, what did you do to my brother?"

Ignoring the silverette. "You look angry." Speaking to Natsu who looked like he wanted to kill the demon several times over.

"You bet I am!" Getting up to charge her. Only getting two steps forward before his body stopped moving. "What the Hell?" Straining himself to move his legs that refused to move.

"She can control a persons movements." Lisanna said filling Natsu in on the curse the demon possesses.

"Indeed." Sayla eerily calm. Turning her attention solely to the human male. "Its not good for your health to be so angry."

"SCREW YOU!" Wanting nothing more than to tear the demon apart.

"You obviously won't calm down by me asking will you?" Ignoring the mans shouts as she grabbing the back of her belt tied in a bow behind her back. "Perhaps I could calm you in a different way." Loosening the knot behind her back. Next her ever so revealing kimono slid down her perfectly smooth curvy body.

Lisanna looked away blushing at the sight of the gorgeous naked demon before her.

"Like that will help!" Despite what he just said the Dragon-Slayer had a slight nose bleed. Sure she was the enemy, but that didn't change the fact a nearly divine woman stood before him just as naked as he. Little did he know his legs brought him closer to the black-haired beauty.

Slowly Sayla lowered herself to the floor of the prison cell making sure her assets were on full display for the Dragon Slayer welcoming him to taker her has he pleased.

Without realizing it he had kneeled down hovering over the demon inviting him in. he only realized it when he felt a pair of soft legs wrapping around his waist. "What the?" Confused on the compromising situation the two enemies were in. That fact didn't stop his large penis from becoming rock hard.

"Go ahead." Grabbing hold of the mans rock hard cock lining him up with her entrance as he couldn't with his arms cuffed behind his back.

Still no control over his body Natsu found himself fighting to shove himself into the demons tight snatch. _'No, Lucy. I'm sorry!'_ Even with no control over his body he felt horrible feeling like he was cheating on his beloved girlfriend.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lisanna asked well beyond confused seeing her childhood friend about to have sex with the woman having control of her brother and sister.

"I can't control myself." His entire cock now embedded in the horned demon.

"Use me to unleash your frustration." Propping herself on her elbows to be in a somewhat seated position. "You want to make us pay for all the death and pain we caused." Seeing his anger rise up. "Teach Tartarus a lesson the only way you can by using my body." Still mono-toned with a ten-inch dick in her.

"Don't do it...MMMM...MMMM...MMMM!" Lisanna no longer able to open her lips to tell the man to think of his girlfriend.

Anger still flaring up inside the Dragons Slayer. "I'll show you." Violently beginning to pump in and out of the woman's wet tight hot core. Sure he couldn't burn her alive like he would like to, but he'd make sure she wouldn't be able to walk for a couple months.

All the silverette could do was watch in horror as the pinkette began fucking Sayla like he was the demon among the two.

After over a minute of rough sex. "UGH!" Grunting from how his cock was being smothered. Deciding to look up for the first time at her face he wanted to see the pained expressions on its face. "Huh!" Looking into an expressionless one.

"This is all you have Natsu!" Sayla sounding legitimately board by the mans efforts. "I expected more from the man who killed Jackal."

"Why you!" Increasing his already harsh pace. He knew the demons should be in pain now. No one could possibly take this rough of sex without flinching. Hell one time he made it so Erza couldn't leave her room one time for a few days with how soar he made after she encouraged him to be as rough on her as possible. A request she never made again while they were still intimate, or telling him when he needed to ease up on her. Something he told Lucy to tell him when they started having sex.

"This might work on crippling a human, but to a demon this is nothing." Seeing the anger burning up in the Slayer's eyes.

The take over mage couldn't believe it. She knew if she was in the black-haired woman's spot she'd be stuck in bed for weeks. Still though. _'Natsu you need to stop. What about Lucy?_'

"I'm all fired up now!"

From the way he was moving his hips it was clear he'd been experienced for a while now. "This might be too much for your girlfriend, but for me this is just fine."

If not for the insults being thrown at him Natsu most likely would have stopped to realize he was banging someone not Lucy. Only his anger wouldn't simmer in the slightest and increased his speed again. "I'll make you scream in pain." Unaware of just how close he was to reaching his release. That's how focused on the task he'd given himself that he wasn't paying attention to how incredible that moist steaming demons snatch was making him feel.

Sayla whole body twitched from the sudden pick up in the newest level of speed she was being fucked at.

Seeing that the Dragon Slayer went as fast as his hips could thrust. Getting close to gasping levels to keep his oxygen high enough to maintain this ungodly pace.

"AAAHHHHH!" The demon gave a throaty moan.

_'Unreal!'_ Knowing that was a pleasurable moan and not a painful wail he was banging for. Mind slowing down he finally realized the pleasure he was feeling from this sexual assault. _'So hot!_' Feeling like his cock was on fire. Losing his focus he came inside the demon.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnn!' Enjoying the sensations she was feeling. Sure it wasn't the even close to strongest orgasm she had, but it still felt pleasant. Especially the burning sensation of being filled with the humans lava like semen.

Spending more energy than he expected Natsu slumped forward closing his eyes. He was tired, but not enough to fall asleep right away. He just wanted some time to recover riding his release and let his lower half recover. Luckily he had a pair of nice soft squishy tits to rest on which nearly did put him to sleep.

"You should feel honored." Only breathing a little bit hard. "Most humans who have sex with a demon have to sell their souls, or be tortured by one." Reaching down to where the two where still connected. When down there she rubbed their mixed love juiced onto her hand. "You just got to fuck one for free." Placing her dripping fingers in the mans mouth.

Luckily there wasn't much semen on the finger placed in his mouth. All he tasted was Sayla's sweet honey. For a split second he wanted more until. "What are you doing." Pulling back but not out.

"Showing you what you made me feel." Still mono-toned, but now with a blush on her cheeks, eyes unchanged.

"I wasn't trying to please you I was trying to hurt you."

"Well if thats the case you failed."

"I won't lose to you Tartarus."

"When will you realize you humans cannot defeat us demons?"

"I Wont lose."

"Then perhaps you'd like another go." The horned demon squeezed the human cock still rock hard inside her.

Without another word being said Natsu started pumping into her again. this time starting under his own free will.

Still not believing what she was seeing Lisanna continued to watch. She didn't want to, but when two beings are having sex right in front of you its kind of hard to look away. Having sat down on her legs long enough to make them numb she readjusted how she was sitting. Upon siting he bare ass on the stone floor did she feel herself sitting in a puddle. Looking down did she see that the liquid was her own juices continuing to flood out of her. Now feeling a burning sensation in her crotch Lisanna wanted to join in, but for some reason couldn't get any closer. _'What Am I thinking?_' Scolding herself for wanting Natsu to have sex with her, only in the back of her mind did she remember Lucy was his girlfriend. Still how badly she wanted him then and now.

Only after twenty seconds of the second round did the Dragon-Slayer feel just how tired he was. Nowhere near the speed he was going minutes ago it almost felt like the was stuck in the mud unable to get going.

"Cooling down are we?" Sayla easily seeing how worn out the man above her was.

"Not in your dreams." He panted. _'Oh god I'm beat._' Looking down did he see, or should I say took notice to Sayla's bountiful breasted bouncing up and down with each thrust. He didn't mean to stare but now he was being hypnotized by them. Watching those hardened pink nipples going up and down.

"Like what you see Natsu?" Watching his eyes follow her bouncing mounds.

"N-No!" Trying to look away only to fail.

"I may be a demon but there is no need to lie to me." Leaning forward getting them closer to his face. "Right now you are simply a man and I a woman."

How badly he wanted to grab them. With hands still bound behind him he couldn't do so. Instead he leaned forward mouth opened getting ready to attack them.

Knowing she now had him the woman leaned away from him. He followed pursuit. flattening his humping body onto hers. Able to use her arms Sayla pushed off on the stone floor so she was the one on top. "You've had your fun." Forcing her sex partner to follow the lead of her swaying hips as they began rock.

Too tired to fight back Natsu laid down following her lead. Still starring at her large chest gravity was taking a greater affected on them so now they bounced instead of swaying like when he was on top. Looking further up did he notice her face for first time. _'So beautiful._' Looking at her perfect face no longer void of any emotions. Now it looked like she was really enjoying herself. "Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Starting to groan with pleasure feeling his cock being used to fill her cum filled vagina.

"How does my pussy feel Natsu!" Voice half moaning.

"Amazing." Starting to forget about his previous sex partners.

"You're so big." Placing her hand over where she felt his cock rubbing he insides.

"You're so tight." Thoroughly enjoying every bump, knuck, and cranny he felt as her walls rubbed his penis with on each and every plunge.

Falling down on him while continuing to gyrate her hips she lined her soft lips up with his more chapped ones and started to kiss him. The Sayla expected him to fight her at first, or so she thought feeling him taking more initiative exploring the inside of her mouth with his smoking hot tongue. "MMMMnnnn!" Enjoying how she was feeling from both holes.

Right now the only thing preventing this moment from being perfect for the pink haired man was the fact his arms still cuffed behind his back. Oh how badly he wanted to squeeze those tits being pressed down on his muscled chest.

Still unable to look away Lisanna couldn't help but notice what was changing before her eyes. _'They're making love now._' Seeing both man and woman doing whatever they could to please the other. _'Natsu_.'

Screw not being able to use his hands. This demon was showing him heaven. Out of nowhere she pulled back away from his face. Before a complaint could be made his partner arched her back so her bouncing boobies were starring him in the face. Latching onto one of them he started to ravish it much like she was doing to his manhood.

"Don't stop!" Surprised she was as much into the sex as she was. Unlike last time where she only felt good/enjoyed the ride this time she was actually going to orgasm. _'I can't believe a human is going to make me cum.'_

Lower body drenched with both partners fluids only made it all the better of Natsu. With how slick it was and holding back his release he began to wonder how much longer he would last. Letting go of Sayla's nipple. "I can't hold on much longer." He moaned

Leaning back until she had to use her hands to support herself from falling back wards. "Go ahead." Moaning harder taking every inch of him back in her each time she rocked her hips. "Cum inside me again!"

With her asking for it Natsu for the second time without pulling out came inside the demon he swore he'd destroy. His whole body shook as he let go. Hating to admit it out loud he thought to himself that black-haired horned-demon marvelous woman just gave him the best sex of his life.

Keeping her groan pressed to his Sayla milked him for every drop of semen she could extract. looking down she panted as that pink-haired Dragon-Slayer made her cum. Pulling herself forward did she rest on top of the Dragon Slayer resting her head on his chest. Feeling it rise and fall shallowly did she know he was sleeping. "You be a good boy for me now." Moving again so her lips hovered over his ear. 'Don't give my brethren anymore reason to kill you...' Whispering a few more word into his sleeping ear.

Lisanna still stunned by what she just witnessed couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy. Sure Natsu was being controlled for the first go round, but that second time he had full control and at no time tried or even looked like saying stop. _'I'm so sorry Lucy I couldn't stop him._' Now starting to feel even more horrible having wanted him to do the same thing to her.

Sayla stood up separating the two.. "Now behave yourself." Black mist surrounding her naked form that put her kimono back on. "Next time I might call you to my chambers. Looking over at her spectator she could see how aroused she had become seeing their performance. "Fuck him and I'll personally kill your sibling before killing you." Exiting the dirty jail cell making a B line for her chambers.

Once inside did she start to think of her past. When Zeref had created her as his second demon, with the first being the Demon E.N.D. In a way she could be considered the mother of all demons, but in reality she was a prototype. One that Lord Zeref was unable to create another to surpass her. So needless to say she knew many things the others didn't. Falling onto he bed her head hit her pillow starting to fantasize. "How much longer till you become whole again? E.N.D.? E... Natsu Dragneel?

**End Chapter 2.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Voices in My Head?**

* * *

Sorry if this story has and or is offending anyone, but in a way I'm kind of not as I have given warning to mature content at the beginning of each chapter. I'm mostly sorry if I'm not giving these subjects the respect, or proper emotions needed for them. I'm not trying to come off as insensitive to others, this is simply the best I can do within my capabilities for this extremely dark story. If I'm screwing up PM me if you don't want to leave a review so I can learn.


	3. Voices In My Head?

I'm not hating myself as much for writing this story now(still hate myself for it though, just not as much). I just have this urge to give this arch the twist I'm giving it. Note I only proof read this one time once I was done with the rough draft. So I apologize in advance for any errors.

Okay Lucy has now been added to the main character list. As you've read in previous chapters Natsu and Lucy are in a relationship with Lucy unaware of Natsu cheating on her in the previous chapter.

**Fearme80**: Thanks for clarifying the pairing to be from summaries from another fanfics. Here is what you've been waiting for.

**ValinNight**: Glad you loved it. Like I said I'm taking one theme from darker doujins, and the last chapters main one was cheating. This chapter leads to what is considered most peoples least favorite.

**FanFictionHunter**: Indeed Natsu got to tap the hottest demon who I hope never transforms into her true demon form(thinking Zarbon from DBZ). Glad I blew your mind.

**Yurei King**: I know it would keep me silent. Yes I did hint at Natsu in some form or capacity being a part of E.N.D.

**T-B-R**: Glad I could blow...your mind that is. Here is the next chapter.

Warning! **Mature Readers Only!** I Repeat! **Mature Readers Only!** You have all been warned!

I Own Nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Voices In My Head?**

_A young blonde woman found herself laying on her bed covered in pink comforters completely naked. The thing was though she wasn't the only one of the bed. Above her was a man just as naked as her ravishing her lips. They had just finished oral forplay one each other and were preparing to go all the way._

_Running his fingers through her long blonde locks. "Are you ready Lucy?" He groaned each word between kisses _

_Answering as she moaned. "More than ready." One hand gripping his muscular back, and the other running through his brown locks._

_The man slowly inserted himself stopping when he was around a third of the way in. "Fuck you're tight." Pulling out to come back in just as much as he was before. He did this a number of times slowly digging in deeper the longer he lasted._

_"AAAHHH!" Feeling the bliss building in her core. Enjoying thrill and anticipation of feeling his entire length inside her. Normally she didn't like to be teased, but the way he was doing it, keeping her wanting more in just the right way. Soon enough she felt his pelvis smashing into hers._

_"Now the real fun can start." going up to a medium pace, but making strong hard thrust each time._

_"You're bigger than I thought." Sure Lucy had his dick in her mouth minutes ago but now she was feeling him with her tighter hole she really got a better feel for him. "Faster!" Both instructing and moving her hips in a way saying she could keep up with him._

_One hand on the mattress and the other kneading the woman's left boob. "As you say Lucy." More than happy to oblige her commands feeling the heat from her core radiating. Looking at her beautiful face he couldn't help but enjoy those pleasure filled expressions on her face. Pressing his weight down on her as she straitened up he locked lips with her again._

_While moaning into her lovers mouth he took the opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth. As much as she was enjoying what he was doing with his kissing she was really enjoying the feel of his big slick cock completely filling and stretching her walls with each powerful thrust._

"Lu-Chan!"

_Lifting her so his partner was sitting on his lap facing her. Once they were back in a rhythm after changing the position did he move his hands from her back to her curvy ass, squeezing and spreading those cheeks. Doing that he felt her kissing him harder. "You like me squeezing your ass." Not waiting for an answer he continued to squeeze and massage it while she bounced up and down his shaft._

_"I love it." Feeling her cheeks being spread as the pleasure in her core was nearing its high._

_"I'm about to cum!" Giving the blonde warning._

_Feeling his rock hard cock swelling up inside her wet hot pussy "Give it to me!" Encouraging the brunette feeling his release would set hers off._

"Lu-Chan!"

_"Harder!" Lucy wrapped her arms around the man pressing her soft mounds to his muscular chest._

_Doing the best he could from the bottom he bounced her as hard he could to give his thrusts a higher impact. "Here it comes!"_

"LU-CHAN!"

* * *

"Huh!" Lucy shot up from resting her head on one of the guild tables she was sitting at. Looking straight forward did she see her best friend Levy who must have just sat down at the table with her not taking notice to a worried look she was getting.

"Are you okay Lu-Chan?" Levy asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Levy." Taking in her surroundings she confirmed that she simply fell asleep in the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"You don't look so good." Seeing the other woman's cheeks burning up and partially 'out of it'.

"I'm sure!" Recalling her dream having sex with a brown haired man she couldn't come up with a name for. _'That's the fifth time this week.'_ Feeling guilty abut having a 'hot dream' about someone other than her boyfriend Natsu. Having it being a different looking guy each time made her feel guiltier.

_'She really doesn't look to well.'_ Despite sleeping for a couple hours in a surprisingly quiet guild she looked like she'd stayed up four days from a fever. _'I'd feel pretty bad to knowing the enemy had my boyfriend too.'_ Taking a quick look over at Gajeel who was playing barkeep taking the chance to show off like whenever he got on stage to sing.

It had been two weeks since Tartarus had taken Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Natsu during their attempts to counter attack the guild of demons. It was a real hard hit in moral when Happy had returned to the guild to tell them the news. Though hard on everyone Lucy was taking it the hardest losing half of her team, one of them being her boyfriend. Every time she had come to the guild she looked to be sick and/or exhausted no matter how much sleep she claimed to have gotten the night before.

"Its Natsu isn't it?"

Sighing. "Its been two weeks." None of them hearing anything about Tartarus since that day. "What's happening to them?"

"I don't know." Unsure how to ease her friends mind.

In truth everyone in the guild was nervous. Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow were still suffering the effects of Tempesta's curse. Mira, Erza, and Natsu had taken captive by Tartarus. Oh Plus Elfman somehow lost Lisanna when they were checking out a former council member's house. He's been acting strange ever since, but who could blame him both of his sisters have been missing for two weeks without a single lead on where they where being held. Fairy Tail only had one S-Class level mage left and he was no where to be found. Out of concern for Magnolia's safety Master Makarov won't leave the city or allow any other members to leave with how dangerous the whole situation had become.

"How are your calculations coming along?" Lucy hoping they were closer to finding the demons.

"I'm still working on it." Levy lied to her friend. Too much time had passed since she got the information from Happy about the floating cube he claimed the Tartarus guild was located on. She felt horrible about the lie, but she didn't want her best friend to get any worse than she already was.

Slumping forward onto the table. "Ugggghhhhhh!" She groaned from feeling so powerless unable to do anything that could help her Nakama. Feeling cold hand touching her shoulder. Looking back she saw Gray behind her.

"Don't worry Lucy. We will find them." Gray said confidently.

"Thank you Gray." appreciating his encouragement.

Looking over at bluenette he saw the same concern on her face that he had for blonde as well. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"I can't seem to get any real sleep." Rubbing her eyes. "I feel myself fall asleep, but my body just doesn't feel like its getting any rest."

"How's about you have Lyra sing you a few songs to help you sleep." Levy suggested.

Thinking about it today was one of the days she could call out the singing spirit. "I'll give it a try." Lucy said standing up as she started to head home.

"I wish there was more I could do." Gray said crossing his arms over his shirtless chest once his teammate was gone. Even though he'd never say it aloud he was starting to miss his frenemy. The guild was way to gloomy without him. _'We could really use that goofy idiot to cheer this place up.'_

"Same here." Levy said shortly followed by the rest of their guild feeling helpless not able to help their captured Nakama.

After a drowsy walk Lucy was outside her one-bedroom apartment. Once inside she let out huge sigh of frustration looking around at a piles of boxes with all her belongings. "This just had to happen when I was about to move in with Natsu." When the discussion came up about one of them moving in with the other Natsu wanted to move into Lucy's apartment, but she convinced him that wouldn't make sense with him owning his own house. Sure it was only a little bit bigger, but it was the better choice as what money wasn't used on rent could be used to add more rooms onto Natsu expandable house.

Going to her bedroom she collapsed onto the bed. Just like Levy suggested she summoned Lyra to sing her to sleep. Sure it felt weird falling to sleep from lullabies normally sung to small children, but it was what she needed to go to sleep.

* * *

**Time Skip.**

"What should I do this time?" Said a sinister male voice.

Hearing the voice did the celestial mage awaken from her sleep "Who's there?" Lucy demanding whoever it was to show them self. Looking over at her alarm clock she saw she managed to get two hours of sleep.

"So you can finally hear my voice?" The same voice spoke.

Eyes till adjusting to waking up she scanned the room seeing she was the only one inside it at the moment. "Leave my home or else." Scattering over to her writing desk where her celestial keys were resting.

"Or else what?" Speaking sarcastically unafraid of what the woman could do. Opening the door that separated them. "You couldn't do anything to me last time." Glarring at a stunned wizard.

Recognizing the male figure did the blonde freak out. "Jackal?" Freaking out having believed the brown-haired feline-like demon to have blown itself up.

"Very good human." Leaning his back across the door way hands in his pockets. "Your remembered me.

"Bu-But...Ho-How?" Pointing one of her gold keys at him.

"Those won't do you any good." Grinning oh so evilly. "Not against me." Starting to walk forward arms now crossed over his chest.

"Open Gate of the Lion: Loke!" The golden light that normally brought the spirit into the human world never showed up. Checking thing out further her hand was still only touching the pouch. "What's going on?" Completely unable to move.

Resting the inside of he left elbow over the humans shoulder wrapping the rest of his arm on the back side of her neck pulling her in. "You and me are going to be working close together from now on human. Vary close." Leaning forward to smell the strawberry shampoo she used.

"Stay away from me!" Trying to will her arms to shove him off of herself, yet her arms still stayed at her sides.

Pushing her towards and down onto her bed covered by a pink comforter. "Scream all you want!" Enjoying the look of terror in her eyes as she tried to flee from him.

"Get Away From Me!" Still unable to move her body as that devil crawled on top of her. _'Oh God. Is he going to rape me?'_

"No can do." Placing his hand over her belly button. "Lets enjoy the time we're going to have together." Sliding his hand down to the hem of her skirt.

"HELP ME!" Screaming over and over again at the top of her lungs feeling the black belt around her waist coming undone and off.

Belt now gone he began to work his fingers under that tight mini skirt the human wore. "Quiet done human." Leaning down to lick her neck. "You might blow out someone's hearing." Right hand now buried under silk like underwear feeling heat radiating from her crotch.

Tears falling not able to do anything as that murderous demon threatened to do as he pleased to her. "Please just stop."

"No can do." Inserting two fingers into her snatch.

Tears cascading down her face, hair, and eventually down onto her pink comforter. Gritting her teach she felt every centimeter of his fingers enter her, and soon began to pump in and out of her. Horrified about the whole situation of being finger-banged while not being able to fight back when she knew she could. "Coward!"

Leaning down on her so he pressed his chest on hers hovering his lips over her ear. "Just give into me." Grinding her insides harder. "It'll make things easier." With his free hand he took hold of her left tit and began to rub it hard and vigorously.

Lucy spat in his face at the idea. "Thing would be...different if...I had...control...of myself." Despite being rapped his fingers were hitting all the right spots that normally would have had her moaning. Plus with how her breast was being treated only added to the pleasures her body was being forced to experience. _'Why is this feeling so gooOOOOOOOOOOD!'_ Just then feeling her clit getting rubbed by his thumb. _'Why is my body giving into him?_' Feeling her hips rocking to his fingers.

"You and that fucking bastard must have sex quite a lot." Despite everything her cute face was showing she didn't want any part of this her lower half was quick to respond to his touch. "You must like it rough." Feeling her matching him each time he'd pick things up.

_'How does he know that?'_ Sure she would prefer it if he'd be more gentle especially on her sensitive boobs, but she couldn't deny that she loved it rough. After all that was how she and Natsu did do it most of the time. She didn't like it at first, but it quickly became the norm. The pace of his demonic fingers were unrelenting. "MMMMnnnnnn!" Unable to deny her bodies lust any longer.

Pulling out of his victim that was quickly becoming more willing. "Good thing for you I can be rougher." Now shoving in three fingers to fuck her with, and rubbing harder on her clit, while alternating between he tits..

The simulation to much to bear. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Moaning harder and harder feeling herself ready to blow.

"Good girl." Now leaning over her face to see what she looked like when she orgasmed. "Just give into me." He said giving one last violent thrust.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH God!" Feeling her release as she squirted all over Jackal's hand.

Feeling her love juices explode into his hand. "Look at the mess you made.

Riding her climax for a few moment before doing as she was told. Looking down did Lucy notice it wasn't the demon who was fingering her, but it was her own fingers pleasing her pussy. "What the?" In that instance did she also see she was the one rubbing her boobs in a sensual way _'Was I just masturbating this whole time?'_

"Sorry human but that is as far as I can take you." Jackal still grinning evilly, now sitting on the far edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" Straightening her underwear and skirt as she pulled her hand out of her skirt, adjusted her bra and shirt back to normal after the vigorous rubbing, and put her belt back on. Never taking her eyes off that brown haired devil. "How did you make me do that?" Backing up the headboard of her bead on opposite side

Tapping his temple. "I'm in your head."

Feeling part of her brain heat up she grabbed at her temple same spot he tapped.

"When I had you trapped in my explosive circles something happened."

Thinking back to the situation she was forced to make a choice to save Michello or the life of a pregnant woman. How the choice immobilized her in fear not knowing which one to pick. In the end it was Natsu's surprise attack on Jackal that stopped... "When Natsu hit you?"

Nodding his head "When your prick of a boyfriend stuck me I something happened, and I somehow made a copy of my personality into the circle that is now imprinted in your brain." Still trying to think why simply getting hit like that ended up saving him by imprinting himself in the celestial mage. "My body is long gone, but my soul and curse now live in you."

Thinking to her dreams she'd been having the past week. "You're the one I've been having sex with in my dreams."

Almost laughing through his shit eating grin. "You've felt all I can give you in the real world." Pointing to her wet hand. "In the dream world you're all mine." Licking his lips.

Freaking out unsure what he meant by being his in her dreams.

"Those weren't just wet dreams you were having this last week."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "A-All fi-five times." Thinking of her past week of dreams. Each time a different looking man.

Sure he'd prefer to have a male body. "If this is the body I'm going to be in the rest of my existence I might as well get used to it." Actually starting to enjoy being on the opposite side.

Feeling dirty beyond what the hottest bath combined with the strongest soaps could wash off of her. _'Natsu, oh god!_' Even though she had zero control over those encounters she couldn't help but feel the guilt and shame of cheating on her boyfriend. Crying harder than she was when Jackal forced herself to please herself. "You can't do that anymore!" More so begging than ordering. After all he only seemed able to do that while she was asleep, at least for now.

"But I can." Lunging at her to take control again. He was going to show her who was in control.

"No!" Shouting in fear seeing him moving quicker than what she could respond to. Closing her eye before contact could be made. Expecting to lose control again she thought she'd feel herself moving against her will once more only she didn't opening her eyes she saw the demon to be gone.

_'Shit! Looks like I'm limited on how much control I can take from you when you're awake.'_ Complained Jackal inside his host mind.

(A/N: _'Jackal is mentally speaking to Lucy when you see text underlined like this.'_)

"I have control when I'm awake." Lucy said feeling herself still tired from what she know knew where nights Jackal had given her body to who ever he flung it at. Masturbating minutes ago wasn't helping her fight to stay awake either. "I have to get to the guild!" Jumping into action. "Fairy Tail can protect me when I can't protect myself from Jackal."

Enjoying his host frantically running to get 'help' whatever that might be. _'Once you give yourself to me I'll control you whenever I please.__'_ The first week all he could do was make her body wake up, and make her do what he did minutes ago. This last week using her lust as a means of gaining control he used the said lust to seek out any male willing to feed it. Each time using sex as a conduit he felt his curse/will growing within her_. 'In two weeks time I managed to take control from you for five minutes.'_ Complete confidence in an eventual complete take over. 'This body of yours will be mine in a few months and you will be nothing more than a memory.' Once his soul became the dominant presence in this body he planned to reject her weakened soul which in effect would kill Lucy, making this body his own.

Desperately Lucy ran as fast as her leg would carry her. "Gotta get to the guild!" Fearing she might fall asleep or Jackal taking control over her body again. "Gotta tell them there's a demon in me." Now a new fear of what might happen to her once she reveals Jackal is living in her. "There's the guild." Feeling like safety was only a moment away.

Only something had blocked the sun casting a giant shadow over Magnolia.

Curious as to why the sun disappeared on this perfectly sunny day did the young woman turn around. "What in the world is that?" Freaking out when she saw an enormous floating cube hovering a mile over head.

_'Its them!'_ Jackal spoke to Lucy with concern in his voice.

"The Tartarus home base?" Remembering what Happy had described to them weeks ago.

_'We need to run!"_ Regretting the attempt at a full body take over while his host was still conscious.

"Are they looking for you?" Now fearing she'd be the next one taken.

_'They think I'm dead you dumb bitch. Run!'_ Fearing what Tartarus was doing here. Then he felt something. Something Kyouka had had him working on. _'There hear to watch the guild blow up!'_ Sensing one of his strongest bombs inside Fairy Tail set to blow up in the matter of seconds.

"What?" Turning to look at the Fairy Tail guildhall just in time to see it burst

_'FUCK!'_ Doing whatever it took to take control again.

**BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**End Chapter.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Survivors?**


	4. Survivors?

Okay Time for chapter 4. Okay this is where this fanfic takes a drastically different route than cannon. I have no problem with how everyone was saved, but realistically there should have been some deaths. As you all know by now this fanfic in not for the weak of heart, and this chapter isn't any easier.

Just like I've done the last two chapters Gray has now been added as the fourth and final tagged character of this story.

**FanFictionHunter**: Don't worry I've got a plan for the four main characters of this fanfic. Took me a while to figure out how to get Lucy involved with a demon, but then I remembered Jackal trapping her, and worked things out the way I did. Now just scroll down to find out.

**ValinNight**: Hopefully this doesn't disappoint.

**Guest(1):** Thank you for the compliment.

**Fairy Lover**: (Normally don't respond to reviews from previous chapters) In all fairness I did give a warning that this was mature/not meant for younger reader. But I do agree that it is fucked up.

**ShatterdGreen**: Jackal in not getting a new body. He is trapped inside Lucy's body, and is trying to take full control over her to make her body his and his alone.

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Survivors?**

"UGH!" Gray groaned as he slowly began to get his wits back. He tried to look around but his vision was to hazy to make anything out, the constant ringing sound in his ears wasn't helping. "What happened?" Hoping someone else could tell him what was going on. No one however answered his questions so he was forced to wait till this vision and hearing fixed itself. It took a couple minute to see what had happened.

The whole guild had been reduced to ruble. The sight didn't phase him at first with how much damage he had done to it. This time however the walls and even roof had been destroyed allowing him to see part of the damage that the rest of Magnolia had taken. Looking at things more closely he noticed a lack of recovering guild mates who should be recovering like he was. Instead he didn't even see any small traces of clothing being blown by the winds. Pinching himself hard he knew this was no nightmare but the cold hard reality. Slowly and painfully the truth started to sink in.

"No way!" Horror starting to finally sink in. " Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Levy,..." Calling out to anyone who could hear him. "Alzack, Jet, Macao,..." Not even so much as hearing a cough from all the dust in the air. "Anyone?" Feeling tears trickling down his face beginning to think he might have been the only one to survive. _'Not again._' Feeling like he did as a child when Deloria wiped out his home town. Helpless.

Standing up he expected his body to drop in pain, but it never did. As a matter of fact except for his head still aching from the sound of what must have been a massive explosion, or the pain overloading his heart his body hadn't acquired any new scars. "Why was I the only one spared?" Still letting the thought of his entire guild being wiped out seep in. That was until he heard some coughing followed by some dry shouting.

"Help me!' A female voice called out.

Jumping to action did the Ice-Make mage look for the owner of said voice. Out of instincts he thought he heard it coming from the infirmary and he was right. In the now destroyed room was Cana tending to her comatose boyfriend Laxus. "Are you alright?" Asking as he knelt down beside her.

"We are." Cana said voice nearly breaking as the situation was sinking in for her as it did for him. "But...But...I...couldn't..." Voice trailing off a she pointed to her front.

Thinking of what the room looked like before did it really sink in for Gray. The Card-Mage was pointing to where the beds Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, and Yajima had been in. _'Then the rest of the guild as well. Juvia!_' The last thing he remembered before the explosion was sitting across from her eating lunch together. _'Was that our final moment together?_' Thinking of how fast their relationship was going with her as his new girlfriend.

"I wasn't fast enough to save them." Guilt on her heart killing her. She just escaped Elfman's choke a moment before the explosion. In that five seconds of high adrenaline Cana only thought of turning people into cards when she found herself standing in the infirmary. Having ran to the infirmary she only had the opportunity to try and save them. Only she only had time to save herself and Laxus who happened to be the closest to her from the fate the rest of Fairy Tail had experienced.

Unlike the woman who had some time to react before the bomb went off he had no such time. All he saw was the flash of it exploding before waking up how he did. In the center of the destroyed ruins once known as Fairy Tail. "What happened?"

Cana as best she could told Gray of her suspicions of Elfman, and how she only just caught him setting the bomb off. How she guessed the hulking man must have sold his soul to the demons to keep his sisters safe. A price that not only meant the end of his own life, but also the lives of everyone but his two sisters ending.

Mind and body wanting to break down in grief the two mages knew whoever had done this would most likely strike again soon in case anyone survived. The woman revealed she had used most of her magic in creating a shielding around the cards to keep her and the blonde man safe to the point it affected her physical strength. The raven haired man instructed her to find some kind of cart to put the other man on for transporting while he picked him up into a fireman carry.

Outside of the guild did the duo see that the bomb had done not only all the damage to their former guild but to all of magnolia. No building around them was left in one peace. Hell half of the massive cathedral had been blow out leaving the two remaining walls to collapse on each other. After looking for a couple minutes did they happen to see an unconscious Lucy covered in tiny amount of rubble and dirt thirty feet away from them.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted rushing to her side. Carefully he laid the man down so he could cheek to see if she was alright. The entire time praying she was alive.

Luckily Cana was able to find a damaged rolling fruit stand that looked like it would fall apart at anytime. "Beggars cant be choosers." She complained clearing off as best she could while leaving some food left on the cart. After all if who ever was responsible for the bomb did come back they'd need it for the run to come. They might be a rowdy fighting guild, but this was no time for fighting. This was a time to get oug of there before things had a chance to worsen. A little more luck smiled on her as the wheels still worked as she began to push it towards where Gray had run off to.

When he got to her did he drop down to his knees and checked her out head to toe. Somehow in the two hours she'd been gone she looked four times as worn out as she was before leaving. Luckily though extremely shallow she was still breathing with no physical injuries on her body. "Cana Lucy's alive." Calling the brunette over.

"Thank you god." Thankful for one less grave needed to be dug if they ever got the chance.

Looking past where the blonde lay down he noticed the building behind her was spared from the detonation where others further out had a few blown out walls. _'What saved you?_' Gray wondered. Looking back he knew Cana saved herself and Laxus by turning them into cards and used her magic to shield them. _'Hologram maybe?_' Thinking back to Tenrou Island when the spirit sensed danger and saved Wendy's life. _'How did I survive?_' Without being able to put a thought into the question did a voice echo around them.

"Congratulations Survivors." A sinister female voice boomed all over Magnolia. "I don't know nor do I really care how you managed to do it but you survived a bomb designed to take out entire cities."

"Is that one of the demons who took the others?" Trying to look for the source of the voice.

"Unfortunately we won't be satisfied with your survival. Instead now this desolated town will be sacked by a demon army.

The citizens lucky enough to be far enough from the blast listened to the voice speaking to them in sheer terror. Slowly they all started to look up to see a massive floating cube flying high in the skies.

"This is no longer a fairy tale world you all live in." A different female voice spoke that was eerily calm considering the situation. "You now live in a world with its history and future written by demons. And in this book the word mercy is not known."

By then everyone was looking up at the giant floating cube up in the sky. None of them wanting to accept what they looked upon nor the words all promising them death. Except they would have to seeing black dots beginning to emerge from the cube making their way down to the ground.

"This will not be the fate of all mankind." This time a male voice spoke to them. "We simply mean to make an example of what will come to those who will defy us in this new age of the Demon." All over the country of Fiore every screen was turned on and or forced to look at the damage done to Magnolia. "The sight you see before you is no rouse. This is the once proud city of Magnolia where the guild Fairy Tail once stood. They foolishly tried to oppose my all powerful guild Tartarus. Because of their fool-hearted attempts to stop us we will wipe the entire city of the face of this world. Let this serve as a lesson to any others who try to defy the will of Tartarus again. Now bare witness to how cruel the new masters of this world can be!"

What looked to be black dotes were the demons falling to the earth all dressed in long dark black cloaks hiding every part of them except for their murderous red eyes. The second they touched ground did they spring into action to make Magnolia nothing but a memory to the rest of Fiore.

Gray tried to count how many there were only to lose count after getting to thirty. Thinking about the situation Laxus and Lucy were defenseless in their current state, Cana was panting from brining the cart over to them, and thinking about it he couldn't think of anyone who wasn't inside the guild at the time. _'I'm the only one!'_' Taking a defensive stance ready to fight the demon army threatening to kill them all.

Picking up and letting Laxus down onto the cart she soon did the same to Lucy. Cana next grabbed the handles of the cart. "I don't know how much magic I have left." Setting her deck of card where she could grab them at any time.

Gulping. "Its just like the end of the games all over again." Flashback of getting shot in the head replayed vividly in his mind. the last thing he saw was Juvia tearfully looking at him as he was shot into ribbons. By a great miracle several mages had been given a second change to live that day. Today there would be no miracle except for surviving it.

"Chain Lightning!" The Card-Mage cast her first spell zapping five demons.

"Super Freeze Arrow" The Ice-Mage spreading sharpened ice spears at everything in front of him. Normally he only put enough force behind the spell to do damage. This time however he made sure each shot went straight through those cloaked demons. "Cana start running!" Taking the lead clearing a path for the brunette pushing the raggedy cart through the war zone their beloved home town had been reduced to.

Thus the battle for survival began. Much like Gray predicted Cana wasn't able to use her magic more than three more time with his own fastly depleting as more and more waves of cloaked demons continued the foil their escape. In the background they heard the regular citizens either screaming in fear or letting out one last pain filled scream before falling to them. The two mages knew fighting would only lead to death, but they couldn't leave their Nakama behind. So Gray had Cana found themselves doing what they could to get out of the demon's nest.

Even during the events of eclipse did the raven haired man feel such fear. accompanying that fear was guilt of not being able to help any of his townsmen in this time of horror. The only thing helping him combat that fear was the fear of dying like he nearly did months ago. "Left!" Shouting back which direction to take.

"Gray I don't know how much longer I can last!" Cana shouted feeling her arms and legs burning from the build up of lactic acid building in her tiring muscles.

He understood her getting tired. Hell he was getting exhausted cutting straight through the army. It wasn't easy playing the guard for his Nakama. Sure he'd been taking more damage because of it, but unlike all the other times he knew each injury no matter how small would decide if they lived or died. "Hold on!" Constantly changing directions as the horde of enemies felt endless through the ruined city. He tried looking for other survivors to help them escape as well, but none where to be found as the screaming becoming quieter with each passing minute. Then it happened, he made a wrong turn. "We need to turn back!" Looking at twelve cloaked demons blocking the path.

"Not an options!" Looking back did she see nine more pursing from the back. Further inspecting the only option they had was to go through the Cathedrals blown out wall only that would trap them inside to certain doom.

"Fuck!" Both mages cursed at the same time. Right then did they both feel that gut wrenching feeling of being completely helpless right before one is about to be killed. They noticed that the demons slowed down to a stalking pace. Like a cat who just cornered a mouse. They knew they had the humans and it was up to them when they died.

"Gray..." Cana tried to say something only the words refused to leave her fear filled lungs.

"Cana..." Gray mirrored his longtime friends actions.

In the end they could only think of one word that could summarize what hey wanted to say. "Sayonara!" Ready to take out as many demons they could before the numbers would take them like the rest of their town and loved ones. _'I wish things had worked between us._' Thinking briefly of the short time when they where a couple.

(A/N: "_Latin", _**(English translation).**)

Out of no where did the chanting of a young woman in an unknown language began to sound through the ruins of the once great city of Magnolia. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

(**We exorcise you, every impure spirit ever satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversay, every legion every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus cursed demon and every diabolical legion I adjure you. Cease to deceive human creatures and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition.)**

Once the words stated every demon in the city grabbed at their ears trying to block out the chanting, as they screamed in bloody pain. Unable to do so they tried find the source to kill it or run away to prevent further pain.

"What's going on?" Gray asked seeing how all the demons threatening to kill them now began acting as he was when they had them on the ropes completely backing off the mass slaughter.

_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt._

(**Go away, Satan, the inventor and master of all deceit, the enemy of humnaity's salvation. Be humble under the powerful hand of god tremble and flee - I invoke by us the sacred and terrible name at which those down below tremble.)**

"Up there." Cana finally pinpointing the source of the chanting.

Looking up did Gray see it as well. Atop the rubble of the destroyed Cathedral stood the chanter. A woman with short dark purple hair going halfway down her neck. Her eyes closed and fingers locked as she spoke the awkward prayer. She wore a silver blouse, a black skirt coming down to her knees with black socks almost touching her knees, and a white hooded-jacket with a golden cross connecting a small part of the zipper of her jacket together right over her bust.

Unluckily the demons spotted her as well now turning their attention in stopping her. Several tried to climb the rubble, but all got pierced in the back with frozen arrows.

"I don't know what she's doing to you guys, but I'll make sure she sees it to the end." The Ice-Mage changing his plan of running to protecting the woman a top the destroyed church. After all it looked to be causing them major pain. He also knew if he, Cana, Lucy, and Laxus had any hope of living through this it would be through that purple haired woman.

_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos._

(**From the snares of the devil, free us, lord. So that you may make your church safe to serve you freely, we ask you, hear us. so That you may destroy the enemies of your sacred church, we ask you, hear us!)**

Now every single demon dropped to their knees begging for the prayers to end much like all the helpless victims begged for theirs before being denied. And just like they denied them, they to would be denied any mercy.

"Keep going!" Cana begged feeling like the purplette was close to finishing.

_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri._

(**God is frightening about his own sacred place. The god of Israel himself will have thrust excellence and strength to his own people. Blessed be god. Glory be to the father**)

At the final word the entire demon army exploded into black dust. Due to the sheer number of them the town was for seven seconds covered in black.

Once the dark cloud faded. "Amazing." Cana said stunned that the mysterious woman killed the demon army threaten to destroy Magnolia.

Gray on the other hand saw something his long time Nakama missed. "Hang on!" Seeing her losing her balance on the rubble. A second into the run the woman must have lost consciousness as she began to fall from the Cathedral face first. Reaching out he leapt forward to grab her, and turn her over so that she landed on him instead of the unforgiving stone/brick walk way. It was painful letting her land on him like that, but for saving his and his remaining Nakama's lives it was more than worth it.

If not for both Laxus and Lucy still out of it the Card-Mage would have gone to check on her as well. Not trusting all the demons to be gone she kept close not letting her vigilance falter for a second, or in the fear of relaxing no matter how short a time her emotions catching up to her in this most dire of time.

"UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Groaning after getting the wind driven out of him. "Are you alright?" Feeling her breathing as her breasts pressed slightly harder to his chest.

"I think so." She spoke tiredly. While trying to get up she accidentally pressed her hand on the man's chest making him groan harder. "I'm so sorry." Opening her eyes to see the man who caught her.

Looking up at her with one eye shut from pain. "No problem." After all if not for her he would have been overrun. "We owe you big time." Looking into her caring black eyes.

Placing her free hand on her head. "Even though they were all low level demons that took more out of me than I thought it would." Criticizing herself. "What's your name?" Looking like she was ready to pass out.

"Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." Speaking the guilds name reminded him immediately of its destruction and death of nearly all its members. He wanted so badly to mourn for everyone dear to him that he lost, but he knew it was not yet the time to do that. No he knew this day was far from being over. "Yours?" Wanting to know the name of the woman who saved the last four known members of Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

"Samantha." The purple haired woman revealed her name before passing out on the raven haired mans bare chest.

Wrapping one arm around her so it ran up her back, and the other one the back of her head did he hug her. "Thank you Samantha." Though it was far from being the time for shedding tears he couldn't help but let a few fall. "Thank you for saving us."

**End Chapter 4.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Demon Take Over?**

* * *

The Latin used in this chapter is prayer used to exorcise demons. I tried to find a solid prayer with translations, but each site I looked at had a variation to it. So me being a huge Supernatural fan I used the longest variation of the exorcism prayer they used in the show. Yes I naming my OC after one of the Winchesters with a female twist on the name. I also named her that way after another OC of mine in a different fanfic that I still wanted to use even though I'm ending it once the next chapter is out.

I think this has easily become my darkest fanfic yet. So so far the only survivors of the bombing are Lucy, Gray, Cana, and Laxus. Other known survivors are Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, and Mira as they are inside Tartarus's floating fortress. Were there any members who where else where during the blast? Just how did Gray survive the bomb? Who is Samantha and what role will she play in this fanfic? Keep reading to find out.


End file.
